Episode List
This is a list of episodes from the Fox/Discovery Family animated television series Bobby‘s World and Jackie and the Next-Neighbor Girls. The series premiered on September 8, 1990 and ended on February 23, 1998. A total of 81 half-hour episodes were produced. The spin-off premiered on-air on Discovery Family. Bobby's World Jackie and the Next-Neighbor Girls List of Bobby's World Episodes SEASON 1: 1990-1991 * [[The Visit To Aunt Ruth's|'The Visit To Aunt Ruth's']]' '(series premiere) * [[Uncle Ted's Excellent Adventure|'Uncle Ted's Excellent Adventure']] * [[Adventures in Bobbysitting|'Adventures in Bobbysitting']] * [[The Best One of the Mall|'The Best One of the Mall']] * [[My Dad Can Fix Anything|'My Dad Can Fix Anything']] * [[Me and Roger|'Me and Roger']] * [[The Big Sweep|'The Big Sweep']] * [[The Night of the Living Pumpkin|'The Night of the Living Pumpkin']] * [[Beach Blanket Bobby|'Beach Blanket Bobby']] * [[The Revenge of Dr. Noo|'The Revenge of Dr. Noo']] * [[In Search of the Ring Bear|'In Search of the Ring Bear']] * [[See America Last|'See America Last']] * [[Bobby's Big Broadcast|'Bobby's Big Broadcast']] SEASON 2: 1991 * [[Three Kids and a Baby|'Three Kids and a Baby']] * [[Suspects, Lies & Videotape|'Suspects, Lies & Videotape']] * [[Clubhouse Bobby|'Clubhouse Bobby']] * [[A Nightmare on Bobby's Street|'A Nightmare on Bobby's Street']] * [[Caution: Bobby at Work|'Caution: Bobby at Work']] * [[Total Recess|'Total Recess']] * [[Chariots of Bobby|'Chariots of Bobby']] * [[Bobby's Birthday Bash|'Bobby's Birthday Bash']] SEASON 3: 1992-1993 * [[Bobby's Tooth or Dare|'Bobby's Tooth or Dare']] * [[Bobby's Big Move|'Bobby's Big Move']] * [[Bad News Bobby|'Bad News Bobby']] * [[Swim By Me|'Swim By Me']] * [[The Play's the Thing|'The Play's the Thing']] * [[Fish Tales|'Fish Tales']] * [[The Music|'The Music']] * [[Misery Loves Company AKA Sleepover Scare|'Misery Loves Company AKA Sleepover Scare']] * [[Bobby Phone Home|'Bobby Phone Home']] * [[Baby Brother Blues|'Baby Brother Blues']] * [[Bobby's Girl|'Bobby's Girl']] * [[Ill Effects|'Ill Effects']] * [[I Want My Mommy!|'I Want My Mommy!']] SEASON 4: 1993-1994 * [[The Hero|'The Hero']] * [[Uncle Ted's New Friend|'Uncle Ted's New Friend']] * [[The World Accordion to Bobby|'The World Accordion to Bobby']] * [[Bobby Ties the Knot|'Bobby Ties the Knot']] * [[Jets, Choo-Choos, and Cars|'Jets, Choo-Choos, and Cars']] * [[Karate Bobby|'Karate Bobby']] * [[A Day With Dad|'A Day With Dad']] * [[Psycho Bobby|'Psycho Bobby']] * [[The Smell of a Tattletale|'The Smell of a Tattletale']] * [[It's My Party|'It's My Party']] * [[One Clump or Two|'One Clump or Two']] * [[Bobby's Big Dream|'Bobby's Big Dream']] * [[Bobby the Musical|'Bobby the Musical']] SEASON 5: 1994-1995 * [[Rebel Without a Clue|'Rebel Without a Clue']] * [[Geriatric Park|'Geriatric Park']] * [[Harry Takes a Powder|'Harry Takes a Powder']] * [[Bobby's Big Boo-Boo|'Bobby's Big Boo-Boo']] * [[Mom on Wheels|'Mom on Wheels']] * [[Weekend at Teddie's|'Weekend at Teddie's']] * [[Generics Under Construction|'Generics Under Construction']] * [[Mrs. Noogiefire|'Mrs. Noogiefire']] * [[Bobby Slicker|'Bobby Slicker']] * [[No Sale|'No Sale']] * [[Who You Gonna Call...???|'Who You Gonna Call...???']] * [[Starring Bobby|'Starring Bobby']] * [[The Truth About Aunt Ruth|'The Truth About Aunt Ruth']] SEASON 6: 1995-1996 * [[Bobby On-line|'Bobby On-line']] * [[Bobby The Genius|'Bobby The Genius']] * [[Hooked on Caps|'Hooked on Caps']] * [[Bobby's Last Stand|'Bobby's Last Stand']] * [[Miracle of 34 ST and Rural Route 1|'Miracle of 34 ST and Rural Route 1']] * [[Just Plain Sleepless|'Just Plain Sleepless']] * [[Bobby, Lord of the Slopes|'Bobby, Lord of the Slopes']] * [[The Importance of Being Ernest|'The Importance of Being Ernest']] * [[Independence Bobby|'Independence Bobby']] * [[Bobby the Candidate|'Bobby the Candidate']] SEASON 7: 1997-1998 * [[Bad Manners Bobby|'Bad Manners Bobby']] * [[Roger's Ransom|'Roger's Ransom']] * [[Cooties|'Cooties']] * [[Promises, Promises|'Promises, Promises']] * [[It's a Generic Life|'It's a Generic Life']] * [[Cruisin' Bobby|'Cruisin' Bobby']] * [[Blue Eggs and Bobby|'Blue Eggs and Bobby']] * [[Dad's Big Day|'Dad's Big Day']] * [[Back to the Furniture|'Back to the Furniture']] * [[Generics and Indians|'Generics and Indians']] * [[Time After Time|'Time After Time']]' '(series finale) List of Jackie and the Next-Neighbor Girls Episodes SHORTS ' * 'Webbly's New Girlfriend '(theatrical short) * [[Jackie's Leaf Blower|'Jackie's Leaf Blower]] * [[Sheila's Beauty Blog, on Video?|'Sheila's Beauty Blog, on Video?']] * [[Uncle Ted Builds a Bookshelf|'Uncle Ted Builds a Bookshelf']] * [[Black-Eyed Bodine Girls|'Black-Eyed Bodine Girls']] * [[Kelly's Employee of the Month|'Kelly's Employee of the Month']] * [[Jackie's Swimming Lesson|'Jackie's Swimming Lesson']] * [[Bedtime for Bodine Girls|'Bedtime for Bodine Girls']] * [[Jackie's New Treehouse|'Jackie's New Treehouse']] SEASON 1 * [[Jackie to the Furniture|'Jackie to the Furniture']] / [[Jackie's Orphan Girls|'Jackie's Orphan Girls']] (series premiere) * [[Jackie the Innoncence|'Jackie the Innoncence']]' '/''' Three Dads and a Jackie' * [[Jackie's Pizzeria|'Jackie's Pizzeria']]' /''' Kelly's Night Out * [[Jackie's Project Mishaps|'Jackie's Project Mishaps']]' '/''' Queen Jackie' * [[Jackie meets Wonderful Woman|'Jackie meets Wonderful Woman']]' /''' Private Eye Meeker and Sherlock Snerd * [[Jackie's Secret Garden|'Jackie's Secret Garden']]' '/''' Jackie in Bobbyland' * [[Springtime with Sheila|'Springtime with Sheila']] / [[Sweet n' Sour Jackie|'Sweet n' Sour Jackie']] * [[Jackie's Diary|'Jackie's Diary']]' /''' When Sally Met Ozzie * [[Kelly's Day Off|'Kelly's Day Off']] / [[Jackie Clones|'Jackie Clones']] * [[Sheila the Brave|'Sheila the Brave']]' '/ [[The Many Clips of the Bodines|'The Many Clips of the Bodines']] * [[Werewolf Jackie|'Werewolf Jackie']]' '/''' Harry Takes A Bath' * [[Rock Star Bodines|'Rock Star Bodines']] / [[Sun-Burned Girls|'Sun-Burned Girls']] * [[Kelly's Date|'Kelly's Date']] / [[Jackie and Roger|'Jackie and Roger']] * [[Bodines and Indians|'Bodines and Indians']]' / [[Jackie's Space Fever|'''Jackie's Space Fever]] * [[Jackie's New Hairdo|'Jackie's New Hairdo']] / [[Jackie's Jokes|'Jackie's Jokes']] * [[Jackie's Christmas Spectacular|'Jackie's Christmas Spectacular']] SEASON 2 * [[Debra Gets the Job|'Debra Gets the Job']] / [[Jackie's New Boyfriend|'Jackie's New Boyfriend']] * [[Cowgirl Jackie|'Cowgirl Jackie']] / [[Substitute Teacher Kelly|'Substitute Teacher Kelly']] * [[Sheila the Blues|'Sheila the Blues']] / [[Jackie's Rat Jam|'Jackie's Rat Jam']] * [[Mall Girl Kelly|'Mall Girl Kelly']]' '/ [[Jackie's Hair Goes Super-Long|'Jackie's Hair Goes Super-Long']] * [[Jackie's Cheerleading Team|'Jackie's Cheerleading Team']] / [[Jackie's Slumber Party|'Jackie's Slumber Party']] * [[Jackie's Nature|'Jackie's Nature']] / [[Jackie and Bobby in the Cyber-Chase|'Jackie and Bobby in the Cyber-Chase']] * [[Kelly's Got a Brand New Badge|'Kelly's Got a Brand New Badge']]' '/ [[Al's Pizza Parlor Training Video|'Al's Pizza Parlor Training Video']] * [[Sally and Sheila's County Fair|'Sally and Sheila's County Fair']]' '/ [[Jackie Doodled|'Jackie Doodled']] * [[Jackie Long-Skirt|'Jackie Long-Skirt']] / [[Jackie Musclegirl|'Jackie Musclegirl']] * [[Jackie the Musical|'Jackie the Musical']] * [[For Jackie with Love|'For Jackie with Love']]' '/ [[Three Girls and a Unicorn|'Three Girls and a Unicorn']] * [[The Jackie Files|'The Jackie Files']] / [[Jackie's Nightmare|'Jackie's Nightmare']] * [[I'll Be Baked for Jackie|'I'll Be Baked for Jackie']] / [[Captain Squash and the Space Invasion|'Captain Squash and the Space Invasion']] * [[Another Importance of Being Ernest|'Another Importance of Being Ernest']] * [[Aloha, Bodines|'Aloha, Bodines']]' '/ [[Jackie's Campout|'Jackie's Campout']] * [[Santa Meeker and Santa Snurd|'Santa Meeker and Santa Snurd']] SEASON 3 * [[Jackienocchio|'Jackienocchio']] / [[Mrs. Orso vs. Mrs. Wells|'Mrs. Orso vs. Mrs. Wells']] * [[Harry the Friendly Rat|'Harry the Friendly Rat']] / [[Sally Wanna Cracker!|'Sally Wanna Cracker!']] * [[Sheila's Sweet Music|'Sheila's Sweet Music']] / [[Jackie Alone|'Jackie Alone']] * [[All That Glitters About Jackie|'All That Glitters About Jackie']] / [[Three Girls meet Carl|'Three Girls meet Carl']] * [[Who Loved Uncled Ted?|'Who Loved Uncled Ted?']]' '/ [[The Visit To George's|'The Visit To George's']] * [[The Star is Jackie|'The Star is Jackie']] / [[Debra and Martha|'Debra and Martha']] * [[Sheilarina|'Sheila's Ballerina']] / [[Kelly's Fashion|'Kelly's Fashion']] * [[Kelly the Artist|'Kelly the Artist']] / [[The Three Princesses|'The Three Princesses']] * [[Jackie's Pigtail Flight|'Jackie's Pigtail Flight']]' '/ [[Whatever Happens to Robot Jackie?|'Whatever Happens to Robot Jackie?']] * [[Jackie's Dental Hijinks|'Jackie's Dental Hijinks']] / [[Jackie S.O.S.|'Jackie S.O.S.']] * [[Sheila and Carl|'Sheila and Carl']] / [[Jackie's Hall of Fame|'Jackie's Hall of Fame']] * [[The Night of the Living Jackie|'The Night of the Living Jackie']]' '/ [[Jackie the Inventor|'Jackie the Inventor']] * [[The Trouble with Sheila|'The Trouble with Sheila']] / [[White Fudged Sally|'White Fudged Sally']] * [[Sheila's Lab|'Sheila's Lab']] / [[Time Dasher Jackie|'Time Dasher Jackie']] * [[Jackie's Wonderful Life|'Jackie's Wonderful Life']] / [[Winter Jackieland|'Winter Jackieland']] * [[Derek's Christmas Carol|'Derek's Christmas Carol']] SEASON 4 * [[Jackie Bodine meets Jackie Chan|'Jackie Bodine meets Jackie Chan']]' '/ [[Jackie Down Under|'Jackie Down Under']] * [[Sally's Photo Shootout|'Sally's Photo Shootout']] / [[Jackie's Daydream|'Jackie's Daydream']] * [[A Fish Called Jackie|'A Fish Called Jackie']] / [[Mrs. Miller Returns|'Mrs. Miller Returns']] * [[Safety Jackie|'Safety Jackie']] / [[Rainbow Jackie|'Rainbow Jackie']] * [[Jackie's Golden Clipshow|'Jackie's Golden Clipshow']] * [[Jackie's Birthday Party|'Jackie's Birthday Party']] / [[Sheila's Pretty Dress|'Sheila's Pretty Dress']] * [[Kindergarden Ted|'Kindergarden Ted']]' '/ [[Pranks-A-Lot, Jackie!|'Pranks-A-Lot, Jackie!']] * [[Poor Jackie|'Poor Jackie']] / [[Sally's Speed of Race|'Sally's Speed of Race']] * [[Jackie the Game|'Jackie the Game']] / [[Kelly's Wedding|'Kelly's Wedding']] * [[Geriatric World|'Geriatric World']] / [[Bodine Girls at Magic Land|'Bodine Girls at Magic Land']] * [[Leave it to Jackie|'Leave it to Jackie']] / [[Kelly's Toy Ploy|'Kelly's Toy Ploy']] * [[Ninja Bodine Girls|'Ninja Bodine Girls']] / [[Jackie's Day at the Beach|'Jackie's Day at the Beach']] * [[Nurse Jackie|'Nurse Jackie']] / [[Sheila's New Watch|'Sheila's New Watch']] * [[Sheila and Sally's Great Parent Mystery: Part 1|'Sheila and Sally's Great Parent Mystery: Part 1']] * [[Sheila and Sally's Great Parent Mystery: Part 2|'Sheila and Sally's Great Parent Mystery: Part 2']] * [[Sheila and Sally's Great Parent Mystery: Part 3|'Sheila and Sally's Great Parent Mystery: Part 3']] * [[Jackie and Bobby, All Growed Up|'Jackie and Bobby, All Growed Up']]' '(series finale) Category:Bobby's World Category:Jackie and the Next-Neighbor Girls